Joe Owens
Joseph "Joe" Owens is one of the main antagonists of the first season of the TV series The Purge. He is a former factory worker who rounds up everyone who he feels has mistreated him and "judges" them in mock court trials. Joe first appears to be a heroic man who protect people on Purge night. It isn't until after he captures Penelope Guerrero that his true motives become clear: he has concocted an elaborate scheme to serve his own twisted form of justice to the people he feels have wronged him. He is portrayed by Lee Tergesen, who also portrayed Chet Donnelly in the TV series Weird Science and voiced George Pissedofferson in The Boondocks. Biography Joe is a former factory worker who started a business installing Purge Night security systems after being laid off. He lives with his elderly, disabled father. On Purge Night, he goes out into the street and saves several people from Purgers - only to hold them hostage in a kangaroo court, claiming that they have all wronged him and must be judged. Among the "defendants" are: * Jane Barbour, an African-American woman who walked out on their one Tinder date after he made off-color, racist jokes * Rick and Jenna Betancourt, two nouveau riche financiers who backed out of investing in Joe's business * Penelope Guerrero, a Hispanic teenager who did not thank Joe for holding open the door for her * Charlie, a homeless drug addict who bullied Joe in high school * Eileen, a labor representative for the factory that laid off Joe, his father and several of his friends He allows each of them the chance to defend themselves, but has already decided that they will all die. He kills Jane, Charlie and Eileen, but Penelope manages to get the better of him, stabbing him in the eye with a screw. The remaining captives flee from an enraged Joe before Penelope's older brother Miguel, who has been looking for her all night, saves their lives. Joe is about to kill Miguel in an indoor swimming pool when the alarm marking the end of Purge Night sounds; he immediately backs off, reasoning that killing someone off-Purge is "just murder". He promises to find and kill Miguel and Penelope next year. In order to protect his sister, Miguel shoots Joe in the leg twice and kicks him into the pool, where he drowns. Personality Behind Joe's friendly, "average guy" exterior, Joe is an angry, bitter, vindictive man who believes that the world has cheated him. He resents anyone who has the money, happiness and/or good fortune he feels has been unfairly denied to him. He especially resents Hispanic and African-American people, who he believes receive government assistance that he deserves; rich people; and women who ignore or reject him. He is a big fan of Bobby Sheridan, a motivational speaker who preaches that killing people during the Purge is a way for white, American men to reclaim their "rightful place" as the most powerful members of society. Quotes Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Extremists Category:Mature Category:Spoilers Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Vigilante Category:Misogynists Category:Envious Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Serial Killers Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Stalkers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rogues Category:Jingoists